


A Garden Full of Fireflies

by Shutterbutters



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutterbutters/pseuds/Shutterbutters
Summary: Before the events of Fate/Grand Order, Gudako talks with her mother about being powerless in the world of magic.





	A Garden Full of Fireflies

“I wish we were part of the real world instead.”

Ritsuka ‘Gudako’ Fujimaru wondered out loud on her noisy, moonlit porch. The fireflies were out in force tonight, blanketing the garden in a sea of rolling light as if God had told them their attendance would be measured against the crickets. 

Gudako loved the fireflies. They were like stars anyone could touch. They weren’t quite as beautiful as the real thing sure, and they couldn’t last more than a couple of twinkles before retiring, but she could touch one. All she had to do was open a hand, and reach.

“What do you mean ‘part of the real world’?” asked her mother, a woman with a kindly smile and long black hair that looked nothing like Gudako’s. She sat down next to her daughter, whose gaze was still enraptured by the dancing lights. 

“I mean, like, uh, you know. I wish we were normal people,” Gudako said, struggling with her words. “What’s the point of us knowing about this whole magus society when we don’t have any powers? Nobody cares about you here unless your magic is stronger than theirs, and even then they just bide their time until you slip up. It’s all just… dumb. A handful of big brutes attempting to squish each other while the rest of them wait nearby for the spoils. Just yesterday some snotty toddler set fire to my skirt then all these kids started throwing coins at me trying to ‘get the squib away’.”

“Hold on-”

“Yeah Mom, I kept the coins.”

“Good girl.”

“Anyway,” Gudako continued. “Yeah. Without powers, we might as well be normal people, living in the real world with everyone else. Instead, we’re just stuck here, at the bottom of a ladder that doesn’t exist for everyone else.”

They watched the garden for a while, waiting for an intermission in the cricket song. 

“Sweetie,” her mother finally said. “Bullies calling themselves Great Men, doing whatever it takes to secure what they believe to be power, that  _is_  the real world. That’s not going to change just because they don’t know any magic. We won’t be any better off with them than we are with the magi. The world isn’t kind enough for that.”

The teenager looked forlorn. “So what then Mom? Do we just bide our time too? Marry into some older, richer family and hope my kid will have it better? Is that all there is for us?”

Gudako’s mother smiled, taking one of the girl’s hands. She opened it, tracing the shape of the palm with a finger, before enclosing it in both her own. 

“There is this,” Her mother said. “Your hand. Leave it open, leave it out, for anyone to take in theirs when they need one. Hold them firm. Hold them close. Hold them kindly. You will possess what the Great Men will never understand, for they left such things behind them a long time ago.”

“What will I have Mom?” Gudako whispered.

“It depends. For some people, they find loyalty. Others, love. More find a kindred soul, and more still find home in a place far away. For you, I think…”

Her mother opened her hand. On her palm was a single firefly.

“You will gather the stars.”

____

Gudako could barely breathe.

The heat and smoke from the burning room poisoned the air, hiding the scent of blood and the sight of the bodies. The alarm blared endlessly, as a recorded warning of unauthorized Rayshift activation slurred over the damaged speakers.

Yet despite the chaos, she heard a small voice calling out to her.

“Please don’t leave me.”

It was the young clerk she had just met after falling asleep mid-tour. Mash Kyrielight. Her body had been crushed under the rubble, and long, horrid metal fragments had torn into her arms, chest, and face. Her eyes were open, but there was no light behind them, only blood.

She would be dead in seconds.

Gudako dropped to her knees next to her.

“Mash! It’s going to be ok. I’m here. I’ll get you out. ”

“Senpai?” Mash said. “Is that you? Everything’s gone dark. I can’t see you.”

Gudako took Mash’s hand in her own. She held it tightly, not knowing if the warm liquid on her skin was Mash’s blood or her own tears.

“I’m here. It’s okay. I’ll be here with you.”

Doctor Roman was shouting something, but Gudako didn’t care. She had to stay, at least until Mash was gone. She had to be here, so Mash wouldn’t die afraid and alone.

That was the only kindness she could give.

As Mash’s eyes began to close, Gudako was dimly aware of the strange machine in the center of the room beginning to hum, and the alarms giving an ominous countdown.

3…

2…

1…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! This was originally posted as an answer to an ask on my Tumblr, which you can read at shuttershocky.tumblr.com


End file.
